


Dark Passion

by CarnalClown, Nat3601



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal, Anthro, Complete, F/M, Kidnapping, OC, Sex, Xeno, mild sexual violence, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalClown/pseuds/CarnalClown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An RP Written in tandem By: Carnal Clown & Nat3601 (find us on Tumblr or Deviant art)</p><p>Warning adult content rated M for age of consent please do not read if you are uncomfortable with sexual content. Anti verse tmnt bad boy Leo finds a pretty artist in the park and has his way with her. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Passion

**Author's Note:**

> A role play written by carnalclown and Nat3601. No story line really just smut ;-)

Leo found a girl simply sitting out in central park. It was dusk and he wondered what she could possibly be doing at this hour. The lamp lights were on and it appeared as though she was cleaning up something. Upon closer inspection from a nearby tree and a lot of stealth, Leo saw she was packing up a sketchbook and pencils or something. So she was an artist? A great compliment to my name. Perhaps he should properly exchange artistic endeavors with this woman. As she finished packing, she threw her bag over her shoulder and started heading out. Once she wandered beneath his tree, he simply fell before her and caught her by the arm. She was so stunned she didn’t make a sound and Leo dragged her over to a thick set of bushes. Then the pleas began and he felt himself grow excited. He thrust his hand over her mouth. “Stay quiet and you won’t be harmed.” He drew a sword for good measure and she cowered to the ground. “That’s more like it.” He ran a hand up her neck and discovered a very long braid of hair draped over her shoulder. He had an idea and demanded she get on her hands and knees. His hand clamped down on the braid and he pulled fairly hard, enough to make her back arch and he used his sword to slice her clothes down her back. “I like your hair. It makes a great leash…” He then pushed her shredded pants and panties down her thighs before shoving his finger into her folds. “Let’s see how loud the artist can scream my name…” 

 

But she grinds back against his fingers surprising him by letting out a low lustful moan. It certainly has been awhile since she’s felt such pleasure like this, a very long while. She’s torn between feeling immediate lust for this masked man, moving into what he’s giving but yet she also struggles against him trying to get away. She then let’s out a gasp as he tightens his grip on her braid, his mouth taking the place of his finger and is now preoccupied between her thighs. 

 

Surprisingly, Leo found himself in a position where the girl actually wanted it! This never happened. Normally they screamed and fought, but not this one. While he was down on her cunt, he had to wonder if she was somehow playing him? Was it a trap? He decided to be vigilant and keep an eye out for any others. He held tightly to the braid and kept his other arm locked around her thigh. Putting her on her back would be wise because it would leave her exposed and vulnerable to him. This girl would HAVE to be controlled if he was going to fuck her… 

 

The masked stranger has now locked his arm around her thigh, he must sense that she’s going to try something and she’s certainly thought about it but the flick of his tongue feels to delicious against her slit. He then decides he needs her to turn over, but to be sure she understands her place, he winds the braid around his hand till it reaches just the nape of her neck. He then releases a low growl into her ear letting her know with out words that he’s in control and escape could bring on serious consequences. A bit stubborn however she tests the stranger and although it brings a mixed bag of pain and pleasure, she pulls against him still letting him know that she won’t make it that easy for him. 

 

Leo smirked at her defiance. “So why attempt to struggle if you obviously want it, darling?” He dragged his tongue along her folds again and pushed it inside her cunt. He pulled her hair tightly, forcing her to her side and she collapsed onto the ground while his head remained at her core. The odd position brought him back up, her essence dripping from his chin. He hovered over her and peered down at her, his icy blue eyes peering down at her. “If you want it…take off your clothes…slowly.” 

 

Breathing heavily she looks straight into her captors eyes for the first time and finally see’s that he’s not really a large man but a very big turtle person. She becomes a little frightened, her eyes growing large and her mouth dropping open but then she doesn’t scream because to her this is way to surreal. “Damn though, this dude has got some serious head game” she thinks to herself becoming a little braver. She then bites her lip suddenly, complying to his demand. Slowly she begins to unzip her top, revealing a bright blue satin bra that barely contains her large and ample breast. Without breaking eye contact with him, licking her lips she then moves her fingers down between her folds and begins to rub. Taking him all in she’s amazed by his sheer size, and realizes that if she did escape he could and probably would take her down easily again, so if she can’t run why not give him a little show? 

 

Leo watched and waited. Her zipper was coming down and he was gawking at her tits as they spilled out of her blouse. “Hm, not bad sweetheart. But, I’d prefer to be the one doing this.” He then took her hand away from her core and replaced it with his own. He maneuvered the soft petals between his fingers and started to work her over until he felt traces of essence. As he felt himself growing warm and impatient for sex, Leo made her unhook her pretty blue bra. How could he even think to simply rip off and ruin such a nice colored lingerie? He tugged on the piece after she separated the hooks and her large tits were within view. He touched the underside of one and started with a gentle massage before leaning in and claiming it with his mouth. His tongue slid around the rose-colored areola and he applied a bit of suction just to gauge her reaction. His fingers swirled around inside her cunt, spreading her sticky fluids to the outer labia. Leo groaned with approval. She was heating up and damn near ready for him… 

 

Overtaken by heat, she was horny as hell and wanted nothing more then for him to ravage her. He then let out a groan as he released himself ready to impale her with his member, but it was at this moment that she sat upright and became really scared because this was no ordinary run of the mill cock. It was massive and scared the shit out of her. “How am I…ggonna…take all that?!” She stuttered inching a little away from him. 

 

”Good compliment, sweetness. I’ll make sure you can take it…” he said softly and immediately he rose to his haunches and gripped her by the hips. Pressing his head to her entrance, he rubbed some of her fluids all over the tip. Then Leo leaned over her, making eye contact. His palm lay on the ground by her head, keeping his weight off her and he kept a tight grip on his length. “Just relax…” he said and pushed the head of his cock against her folds, slowly entering. She flinched and gasped, feeling fuller by the second. “Easy now….easy…” he whispered as he pushed further inside, feeling her soft walls squeeze and engulf him, sharing her warmth with him… 

 

Pushing himself deeper inside her walls, he paused to give her time to adjust. He then let out a long breath as he began his slow and deliberate thrusts. Never had she ever felt anything like him before painful and amazing all at once, it made her gasp and whimper with each movement he made. To him she was so tight he almost lost himself and began thrusting faster causing her to cry out. This brought him back from the brink to full attention and as he continued fucking her, he rasped close to her ear. “If you get any louder, you might not like what I do to you next”. She whimpered nodding at him that she understood and she tried her best not to make a sound but he was to delicious that she couldn’t help herself and cried out again. He smirked at her defiance, “Oh you naughty girl, you are going to pay dearly for not complying to what I say”. Quickly pulling out he turns her over and pulls her hips towards him rubbing and teasing his cock against her ass. “This is probably going to hurt you a lot more then me” 

 

Leo hesitated for a moment. It wasn’t his style to go in through the back door, but he will, just this one time to see what the commotion was about in the human world. He touched her pussy and gathered some of the fluids, applying more to his length before letting the tip settle against her rear. He knew it was going to be hard to slide in, but he would try. He pushed the head against her ass and forcefully passed the outer wall. The girl cringed and groaned as he worked his way inside. However, it was proving to be a chore, but he continued anyways. “Relax…you’re tensing up. The more you tense up, the harder it will be and the more painful..” 

 

He continued on but couldn’t seem to enjoy himself at all. “Hmmm, definitely not what I expected. Humans” he grimaced as he pulled out from her. She let a small breath of relief at his sudden decision to stop, it definitely wasn’t something she was a fan of and slumping against him she waited for what he would do next. Feeling frustrated and quite unsatisfied he then decided that he wanted to have this escapade elsewhere, if they continued on dawn would soon approach and they’d be seen. He then got up gathering himself and his swords, and without effort he threw her up on his shoulder and left Central Park, the party definitely wasn’t over yet. He never had such a compliant victim “This one might be a keeper” he thought finding the closest manhole and maneuvering himself with her down it. Leo carried her underground.

 

He barely knew this woman and so taking her directly to the lair was not a good idea and so he decided to bring her to his secret room inside the labyrinth. It wasn’t far and to protect his family and home, he made sure to stop briefly and blindfold her. Of course…he kept her high on endorphins by playing with her folds as he walked. His digit dipped in and out of her and he was grinning like a madman. Upon arrival at the lair, Leo threw her onto the bed centered in the beautifully decorated room. She tore off her blindfold, but was met with her partner’s face and he was upon her in an instance, stroking himself to keep his member awake. “Let’s carry on, shall we? Now spread those legs for me….” 

 

Looking at him defiantly, she could see the fierce lust in his eyes, he looked almost animalistic knowing that he wanted nothing more then to own and control her. But she was stubborn and even as he rested mere inches from her she ventured, “If I spread my legs for you, will you at least give me your name?”. He frowned at her as he had no time for little games. She then leaned in towards him rubbing her cheek against his “I’m Amarie” she whispered licking his cheek. Leo’s brow furrowed for a moment at her suggestion, but he relaxed. She wasn't about to pull anything. He couldn’t sense any threat emanating from her. “Leonardo,” he said gruffly and pressed her back down into the mattress. Her fingers scrunched the sheets and her eyes met with his. "Leonardo. Just like the-" she began. Before she had a chance to say much else, he cut off her train of thought by forcing her legs back and sliding his length back inside her. “No more talking unless it’s to tell me how spectacular I make you feel. Or you can scream my name, rather than discuss its origins.” Leo pushed her feet up over his shoulders, forcing her at an angle to which he could penetrate deeper. 

 

This time there was no adjustments, no waiting he was going to take what he needed from her. At first thrust she let out a yelp but this time he wasn’t worried at all, she could scream and moan all she wanted no one could hear her but him. He encouraged it actually and pushed deeper just to get another moan out of her, it was like pure music to his ears. She was so wet and tight, his body thrummed with excitement as he began pumping faster and harder. Closing her eyes and having no choice but to take him all in, she threw her head back writhing in ecstasy his name playing just on her soft lips. But then her eyes snapped open connecting with his and her mouth fell open as she felt a hot white flash suddenly overtake her body and she began to shake as an orgasm ripped through her “OMG!.„„ I think I’m…I’m coming oh Oh God!! OH LEONARDO oh shit!!!! Yes yes fuck me harder!" She screamed raising and thrusting her hips up to meet his. “I am baby, I am!" he laughed sticking his tongue out pistoning his cock in and out of her soft pussy hard as possible. “Scream my name again!” He raised himself up grabbing her hips feeling himself just on the verge. 

 

Leonardo grit his teeth and growled. His nails dug into her hips as her cunt met with his cock. “Awe, fuck…baby yeah!” he groaned as he felt the beginning of his orgasm rising to the surface. Once he felt the rushing of cum fly through his length, he buried himself deeply within her. “I’m gonna load up that pussy…” With a heavy sigh, Leo poured every ounce of himself into her, a small thrust every few seconds helped to empty him out. She was so out of it that he chuckled and fell to his elbows and let his face drop onto her shoulder briefly. “Oh, that was good.” Amarie sighed and relaxed against the cushions, occasionally looking down at the top of this creature’s head. So very human-like. After a minute or two, Leo pulled out of her and sat back, looking at his obviously pleased partner.. She had a small smile on her lips and laying among all his pillows, she slept gently snoring away. 

 

Leo chuckled to himself "Awww Now look at that, I put that ass straight to sleep. Yea this one was definitely a keeper", he figured. She was going be perfect for Donnie's little experiment and perfect for all his personal needs. She seemed willing and he kind of liked that she was into what had transpired between them, and she was brave, he really liked that in his women. Yeah tonight was definitely a lucky one for him, but in the meanwhile he'd let her rest up because he would be coming back for round two, he was a very needy turtle.


End file.
